


A Cats Lament

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien getting what he deserves, Angst, Black Cat powers, Dear god why did you let me write things?, Fu is an idiot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marinette fighting Cthullu, Plagg being done with his holder, Plagg destroying the sun, Redemption, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), burn it all Plagg, purge us of our sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: :)
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A Cats Lament

“They will never accept it you know, our love, they’ll just poke holes into every little thing we do, continue to bully us, to belittle how much we care about each other, continue to say its  _ wrong _ , but I know better my beloved, I know how much you truly care about me, and that is more then enough, so even should they turn on me, even if the gods themselves become my enemy, I will fight so that we can be together, to spend our lives side by side, and wither away in each other’s arms...Adrien Agreste, I truly love you.”

Turning around from the edge of the tower, looking behind him with tears in his eyes, the superhero spoke the words that would remove his transformation, walking slowly forwards.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Plagg, claws in”

Adrien Agreste turned to look at the edge of the towering skyscraper, messy tears running down his face, “Chat...I always knew you loved me!”

“Plagg, claws out”

Chat Noir, grabbing the nearby Agreste line Adrien Bodypillow, “Of course Adrien, let me show you” shoving his lips to the face, tongue running back and forth across the material, a look of desire on his face.

I would tell you what happened next, but if I did this would be in horny jail.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
